


Inseparable Blue Whirlwind & Green Lady

by Timelady_Severina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelady_Severina/pseuds/Timelady_Severina
Summary: Freundschaft, Entdeckungen, ein Umzug & ein einziges großes AbenteuerDie Geschichte von Ulrike und Maria und wie sie zu Avengers werden.





	1. Maria & Ulrike

Maria und Ulrike waren seit der ersten Klasse die besten Freunde. Mittlerweile also ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Jahre. Sie wohnen seit ihren Schulabschlüssen in einer Wohngemeinschaft und während Ulrike erst vor zwei Jahren ihr Studium zur Astrophysikerin abgeschlossen hat, hat sie sofort eine Stelle bei der ESA erhalten und forscht nun an neuen Raketenbauarten. Maria dagegen hatte bereits mit 17 Jahren ihr Abi abgeschlossen und danach ein Jahr Praktikum auf einem Reiterhof gemacht. Ebenfalls in Rekordzeit erhielt sie auch ihren Masterabschluss in Angewandter Chemie. Nun ist sie an der Universität Darmstadt in der Forschungsabteilung tätig. Neben der Chemie, beschäftigt sie sich hauptsächlich mit Programmieren und hat eine Reitbeteiligung auf einem nahegelegenen Reiterhof.

***

Zu Beginn der Geschichte blicken wir zurück, auf einen normalen Tag. Maria war schon um halb eins nach Hause gekommen, da an der Uni gerade die meisten Labore renoviert worden. So lag sie nun auf der Couch und schaute die aktuellen Nachrichten, die davon berichteten, dass die Avengers wieder irgendeinen verrückten Wissenschaftler gestoppt hatten, der mit der Weltherrschaft gedroht hatte. Der nächste Beitrag schnitt genau in die Pressekonferenz hinein, die die Helden abhielten. Captain America aka Steve Rogers verkündete gerade, dass er ein solches Verhalten nicht dulden könne und machte dann eine Anspielung darauf, dass es zu 'seiner' Zeit nur ihn als "kuriose Erfindung" gab. Die Erwähnung der Tatsache, dass Captain Rogers über 60 Jahre im Eis verbracht hatte brachte Maria auf eine Idee.

Sie erhob sich vom Sofa und ging zum völlig überfüllten DVD-Regal hinüber. Aus diesem suchte sie die DVD 'Captain America: The First Avenger' raus und schmunzelte. Mit Chris Evans hatten sie eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen, um Steve Rogers darzustellen. Dann schrieb sie Ulrike eine Nachricht und berichtete ihr von der Idee. Ulrike würde zwar vor 17 Uhr nicht nach Hause kommen, da sie gerade vor einem großen Durchbruch, was die bemannte Reise zum Mars betraf, standen, aber meistens konnte Ulrike ihre Nachrichten trotzdem zwischendurch lesen.

Die Antwort kam auch fast sofort: „ **Nice Idee, den Film haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Außerdem muss ich dir etwas übel geiles erzählen.** "

Maria musste schmunzeln. Mindestens einmal in der Woche fing Ulrike an von der ESA und was sie alles entdeckt und und entwickelt haben zu schwärmen.

„ **Kannst du mir ja erzählen wenn du zu Hause bist.** ", antwortete Maria schnell. Dann legte sie das Handy beiseite, schaltete den Fernseher aus und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer um nach ihrem Koffer zu suchen, den sie noch packen musste. Die Beiden wollten nämlich am Wochenende nach Berlin fahren, da es dort eine Ausstellung zu eben jenen Avengers geben sollte. Eigentlich war es eine Wanderausstellung der Captain America Abteilung des Smithsonian plus Exponate und Infos zu den anderen Avengers. Der Anlass für diese Weltreise, war der einhundertste Geburtstag von Steven Grant Rogers. Höhepunkt und Abschluss würde dann auf dem Stark Expo Gelände am 4. Juli 2017 sein.

Ulrike hatte Maria zwei der seltenen Karten zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Seitdem freuten sich beide wahnsinnig auf diese Gelegenheit.

Immer mehr Kleidungsstücke landeten auf einem Haufen. Leider konnte sie sich wie immer nicht entscheiden, welche davon sie nun einpacken wollte. Für drei Tage benötigte man eigentlich nicht viel, vor allem bei den sommerlichen Temperaturen, die Anfang Juni in Deutschland herrschten, aber Maria konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, was davon sie nun wirklich mitnehmen wollte. Am Ende fiel die Entscheidung jedoch auf ihre zwei Lieblingsshirts, ein Avengers-Top und eine normale Jeans. Aber auch die Zeit flog dahin und gerade als sie alles in der Tasche verstaut hatte, hörte sie, wie sich die Wohnungstür öffnete und Ulrike nach Hause kam.

"Ich bin wieder da-ha!! Und du wirst mir nicht glauben, was heute passiert ist!" Ulrike hatte noch nicht ganz die Tür wieder geschlossen und war schon am Erzählen. Maria schmunzelte. Anscheinend hatte sie heute zu viel Kaffee getrunken, was ihrer Hyperaktivität nur zu Gute gekommen war. Allerdings mochte sie sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihre Kollegen 'gelitten' haben mussten...

Maria verließ ihr Zimmer, um ihre Freundin richtig zu begrüßen: "Hi erst mal! Zieh du dir erst mal die Schuhe aus und komm rein. Dann kannst du erzählen, was Sache ist."

Gesagt, getan. Nach zehn Minuten saßen beide endlich auf der Couch und Maria hatte den Film eingelegt. Natürlich kam erst einmal Werbung für Filme die schon vor Ewigkeiten nicht mehr 'neu' auf DVD waren.

"Also, du wirst nicht glauben, wen wir jetzt als Hauptunterstützer für das Marsprojekt bekommen haben..."

"Nein, weiß ich nicht, aber du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich sagen. Was für ein Marsprojekt überhaupt?", unterbrach Maria den drohenden Redeschwall.

"Naja", setzte Ulrike an, "eigentlich darf ich nicht drüber reden, aber weil du es bist: Wir arbeiten zusammen mit der NASA an einer bemannten Mission zum Mars. Das Problem des Antriebs haben sie schon fast gelöst, die Lebenserhaltung auf dem Mars wäre auch klar... Allerdings fehlt ein Raumschiff an sich... Es müsste ja groß genug sein, damit sich sechs Menschen in acht Monaten nicht zu sehr auf den Keks gehen. Da fehlte es vor allem am Geld, aber dafür hat sich heute ja eine Lösung gefunden!! Bei uns ging heute nämlich eine Nachricht ein, dass wir im Laufe der Woche hohen Besuch aus den Staaten bekommen. Zum einem kommen Abgesandte der NASA um zu gucken was wir alles schon haben und dann möchte Jemand von, halt dich fest, STARK INDUSTRIES kommen und sich über unseren Anteil des Projektes informieren. Aber an sich gab es schon eine Zusage, das Stark Industries einen großen Teil der Kosten übernehmen wird!!!" Nachdem sie verstummte, musste sie erst einmal Luft holen.

"Das ist ja super! Weißt du wer von Stark Industries vorbeikommt? Tony Stark oder Pepper Potts selbst oder einfach ein Abgesandter?", stellte Maria auch sogleich ihre Fragen.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung... Müssen wir uns überraschen lassen. Aber jetzt können wir erst mal Captain America folgen."

Und genau das taten die Zwei auch. Nach dem ersten Film machten sie erst einmal Abendbrot (Marias Spezialkartoffeln), bevor sie auch den zweiten Film einlegten. Allerdings schliefen beide ein, bevor herauskam, dass es sich beim Winter Soldier um Bucky Barnes handelt und er sich am Ende - nachdem er Hydras Gehirnwäsche überwunden hatte und wieder erinnern konnte - den Avengers anschloss.


	2. Ulrike & Pepper

Der nächste Morgen begann mit steifen Hälsen, da die Couch eigentlich schon für eine Person sehr unbequem ist. Maria und Ulrike hatten jedoch zu zweit dort geschlafen. Dementsprechend fiel auch die Laune der beiden besten Freundinnen aus. Zerknautscht sahen sie sich an und fragten sich wieder einmal, warum sie es nicht mehr in die Betten geschafft hatten. Dann fingen sie aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich an, zu lachen, denn genau diese Situation war schon viele Male zuvor eingetreten.  
Nacheinander verschwanden beide unter einer warmen Dusche, um die Verspannungen ein wenig zu lösen. Maria durchsuchte nach ihrer Dusche die Küche und musste feststellen, dass dringend mal wieder eingekauft werden musste. Für ein Frühstück bestehen aus Schokomüsli und Nutella Toast reichte der spärliche Bestand jedoch noch. Dabei unterhielten sie sich über die Pläne, die sie für den Tag hatten.

"Ich arbeite heute Vormittag von hier aus, da ich heute Nachmittag diese Sondervorlesung machen soll und ich mich darauf vorbereiten muss... Biologisch abbaubare Kunststoffe ist immerhin kein leichtes Thema.", stellte Maria fest, "ich kann ja dann gleich einkaufen gehen."

Ulrike dagegen verwandelte sich zunehmend in ein Nervenbündel, denn es bestand ja die Möglichkeit, dass der SI Vertreter schon heute vorbeikam. Deshalb hatte ihr Maria auch zum Frühstück keinen Kaffee gemacht, sonst wäre Ulrike vermutlich noch explodiert. Stattdessen versuchte Maria eine Einkaufsliste zu erstellen, allerdings war das mit einem leicht, okay sehr hyperaktiven Gegenüber nicht sehr einfach. Nach zehn Minuten war sie dann auch ohne Unterstützung fertig und mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellten beide fest, dass es für Ulrike Zeit war zu gehen.

***

An dieser Stelle folgen wir Ulrike, die sich von Maria verabschiedet, bevor sie ihren Mantel greift und das Haus verlässt. Draußen schlägt sie natürlich als erstes ihren Kragen hoch. Der Weg zur Bushaltestelle ist nicht weit, da sie quasi direkt vor der Haustür liegt.

Auch die Fahrt mit dem Bus zum ESOC dauert nicht lange, allerdings wirkte für Ulrike, aufgrund ihrer Aufregung, an diesem Morgen alles dreimal so lang. Nach nicht einmal einer viertel Stunde kam sie am ESA-Zentrum an und wurde von der Rezeption freundlich begrüßt: "Ulrike! Schön dich zu sehen! Ms. Pepper Potts hat vorhin angerufen und meint, dass sie im Laufe des Tages am Flughafen Frankfurt am Main landet und dann vorbeikommen um sich über das ARES-Projekt zu informieren."

"Habt ihr schon eine Uhrzeit? Oder meldet ihr euch dann 'kurzfristig' bei mir. Ich wollte heute auch schon unseren Prototypen durch den Simulator jagen."

Damit beendete Ulrike ihr Gespräch und machte auf dem Weg zu ihrem Labor noch einen Zwischenstopp beim Kaffeeautomaten, wo sie allerdings Marias Rat befolgte und sich nur einen Kakao machte. In ihrem Labor warteten schon ihre Kollegen, denn sie wollten die Simulation, die anstand, möglichst fertig bekommen, bevor Miss Potts eintraf.

"Initiiere Startsequenz... Überprüfe mögliche Reiseroute und Konstellation... Berechne Flugdauer... Starte Simulation..."

Auf dem Bildschirm konnte man den Prototyp eines Raumschiffes erkennen, dass im Zeitraffer die irdische Umlaufbahn verließ und den Mars ansteuerte. Die 'Hermes', wie sie auch genannt wird, ist eine Raumstation, ähnlich der ISS, nur größer und mit einem, sich drehenden, Mittelteil. In diesem soll durch die Fliehkräfte so etwas wie Schwerkraft herrschen.

Die Simulation war erfolgreich und in einer Erde-Mars Konstellation würde eine Reise ungefähr 6 Monate dauern. Einzig und allein an einem wirksamen und starken Antrieb, sowie dem Budget musste noch gefeilt werden. Ulrike klatschte sich mit ihren Kollegen ab und auch ihre Aufregung hatte sich ebenfalls ein wenig gelegt.  
Die drei Wissenschaftler beschlossen eine kleine Pause zu machen und danach für den 'hohen Besuch' ein bisschen aufzuräumen und zumindest alles alte Geschirr, den Müll und leere Pizzakartons wegzuräumen.  
Kurz bevor alle in die Mittagspause gehen wollten und schon auf dem Weg in die Mensa/Cafeteria waren, klingelte Ulrikes Handy.  
Sie stellte mit einem kurzen Blick fest, dass es die Rezeption war:  
"Miss Potts hat uns benachrichtigt, dass sie vor zehn Minuten gelandet ist und in einer Stunde hier sein wird. Ihr wolltet bestimmt gerade in die Mittagspause gehen, habe ich recht?"  
"Jap, schaffen wir das noch? Wir wollen sie ja nicht warten lassen..", wollte Ulrike wissen.  
"Sollte noch gehen. Euer Chef wollte ihr sowieso zuerst die Ausstellung im Erdgeschoss zeigen. Ihr habt also noch anderthalb Stunden."  
Welche allerdings unglaublich schnell vergingen:

Nach einem nicht ganz so ausgiebigen Essen, wie sonst, befanden sich alle wieder auf dem Weg ins 'Marslabor'.  
Wenig später kam auch schon der Geschäftsführer des ESOC herein, dicht gefolgt von eine Frau mit roten Haaren, die ein edles, modisches Kleid und sehr hohe Absatzschuhe trug: Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, CEO von Stark Industries. Sie sah tatsächlich fast exakt so aus wie im Film dargestellt, einzig und allein ihre Haare waren ein wenig 'mehr' rot und hatten leichte Wellen.  
" _Good afternoon_ _! Ich bin Pepper Potts. Ihr wolltet mir den Fortschritt des ARES-Projektes zeigen?_ ", stellte sie sich auf Englisch vor.  
Alle nickten und Ulrike fing an, ihr die Entwicklungen der letzten Monate zu erklären und, wo möglich, auch zu zeigen. Darunter war auch die Simulation, die sie am Vormittag gemacht hatten. Ms. Potts sah sich das Problem des Antriebes genau an und meinte danach: " _Also zunächst einmal: Am Geld soll es nicht scheitern. Ton- Mr. Stark und ich sind uns einig, dieses Projekt großzügig zu finanzieren. Und für den Antrieb... Ich verstehe zwar nur sehr wenig von dieser Technik, aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn Mr. Stark sich da einmal dran setzt, findet es sicher eine Lösung._ "  
Ulrike war überrascht. Tony würde sich eventuell sogar um den Antrieb kümmern? Das waren ja Neuigkeiten... Doch Miss Potts war noch nicht fertig mit sprechen: " _Ms. Stein, als Leiter dieser Projektabteilung würde ich Sie dann gerne nach New York einladen, um weitere Details zu klären. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie Mr. Stark oder ich sie persönlich erreichen können?_ " Immer noch vollkommen perplex holte sie eine Visitenkarte, auf der eine Mailadresse angegeben war.  
Mit einem Dank und allgemeinem Händeschütteln verabschiedete sich Ms. Potts schließlich wieder und verließ mit einem " _das Vertragliche regele ich mit Mr. Rasch persönlich_ " und gefolgt von eben jenem das Labor und ließ eine gespannte Stille und einige verwirrte Wissenschaftler zurück.  
Langsam fingen sie sich aber wieder und Ulrike packte ihre Sachen, um nach diesem doch ereignisreichen Tag nach Hause zu fahren und Maria alles zu erzählen.


	3. Maria, Ulrike & Bucky

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller, als beide dachten. Um halb zehn schälte sich Maria aus dem Bett und verschwand als erstes unter der Dusche. Dabei fing sie unbewusst an, das Avengers Theme zu summen, welches dann zur "Hymne von Supernatural", 'Carry on my wayward son' wechselte und in lautem - und schiefem - mitsingen endete.  
"Dude, ich dachte du wusstest, dass du nicht singen kannst, aber das ganze früh um 9 Uhr 30 ist eine Zumutung", war das Erste, was Maria zu hören bekam, als sie aus dem Bad zurückkehrte.  
"Sorry... Guten Morgen erst mal und danke für gar nichts. Magst du auch duschen oder gehen wir gleich frühstücken?", grummelte Maria auf diesen Kommentar hin.  
"Welch gute Laune wir heute morgen versprühen.. Aber ja, ich gehe noch duschen. Und: Oder-Fragen sind nicht witzig!" Ulrike stand auf und verschwand ebenfalls im Badezimmer. Maria zog sich unterdessen etwas an und ließ sich dann auf das Bett fallen, um nach den Öffnungszeiten des Naturkundemuseums, in dem die Sonderausstellung zu sehen war, zu suchen.

Nach einem doch sehr reichhaltigen Frühstück machten sich die zwei besten Freundinnen auf den Weg. Glücklicherweise hatte Maria ein Hotel ausgesucht, welches nicht sehr weit weg vom Museum lag. Obwohl die Ausstellung schon seit fast einem Monat in Berlin war, war der Andrang doch noch relativ groß, sodass Maria und Ulrike fast 20 Minuten vor der Kasse standen. Als sie dann endlich die Ausstellung betraten waren beide sehr aufgeregt.  
Hauptsächlich wurden die Geschichten und Gegenstände von Captain America gezeigt, die ach schon in Washington zusehen gewesen waren.

Auch der Teil im Gedenken an Bucky Barnes wurde übernommen, trotz der Tatsache, dass sich herausgestellt hatte, dass er noch am Leben war. Doch auch für die anderen Avengers gab es eigene Sektionen.  
Maria und Ulrike streiften durch die einzelnen Räume und verabredeten sich, für zwei Stunden später im Café des Museums, bevor beide getrennte Wege gingen. Ulrike zog es eher in die Abteilung von Black Widow und den anderen SHIELD-Agents, während Maria vor dem Aufsteller von Bucky Barnes und seinem Weg zum Winter Soldier stehen blieb.

Plötzlich wurde Maria von hinten angerempelt und hatte sich schon halb umgedreht, um loszuschimpfen, als sie eine Stimme hörte: "Maria Stark? Aber wie ist... Du müsstest tot sein? Meine Mission war doch aber... Wie?"  
Offenbar hielt der Unbekannte sie für jemand anderes.  
Der Mann war Ende 20, hatte schulterlange Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen und einen Zwei-Wochen-Bart. Dann fiel Marias Blick auf den linken Arm, der metallisch glänzte und erkannte ihn: "Bucky Barnes? Der beste Freund von Captain America?" Er nickte, sah aber immer noch aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.  
"Sie haben mich offenbar mit jemandem verwechselt. Ich heiße zwar auch Maria, aber nicht Stark... Das würde ja bedeuten, ich wäre mit Iron Man verwandt... Nicht wirklich oder... Wait! Hieß Tony Starks Mutter nicht Maria und sie ist '91 bei einem Autounfall gestorben...", Maria hatte sich in einem Redeanfall verfangen.  
Bucky machte auf den letzten Fakt hin eine Kopfbewegung, die wohl 'nicht ganz' bedeuten sollte. Erstaunlich akzentfrei und fließend deutsch antwortete er: "Unfall trifft es nicht ganz... Es war viel mehr eine Mission des Winter Soldier... Und sie war erfolgreich. Aber Sie sehen exakt aus wie sie als sie in ihrem Alter war. Sicher, dass Sie nicht verwandt sind?"  
"Nicht wirklich nein... Vom Alter her könnte sie nur meine Mutter gewesen sein.."  
"Ich frage Tony, vielleicht weiß er ja etwas über eine 'verlorene Schwester'."  
Im Kopf fing ich an die Zeitverschiebung umzurechnen. Hier in Deutschland war es gerade 14:00, 6 Stunden vor uns, bedeutete früh um 8:00. Bucky zog aus seiner Hosentasche ein Smartphone, was Maria ihm aufgrund seines wirklichen Alters gar nicht zugetraut hätte und wählte eine Nummer. Die Marke der Telefons war ihr unbekannt, Maria tippte aber auf eins der aktuellen Stark-Phones, die seit zwei Jahren auf dem Markt waren.  
„ _Yes, it's Bucky speaking, Tony. What do you thought? That I let some stranger take my phone? With all these numbers_ _in it?_ ", anscheinend hatte er Tony erreicht.   
Maria ließ den Blick, auf der Suche nach Ulrike, durch den Raum schweifen. Inzwischen hatte sie sich neben Bucky auf eine Bank gesetzt.  
Plötzlich wandte dieser das Wort wieder an Maria: „Tony meint er hätte einmal beinahe eine Schwester gehabt und fragt nach deinem Geburtsdatum."  
„14. März 1982", antwortete Maria. Bucky gab genau das weiter und blieb dann eine Weile lang still, bevor sich seine Augen plötzlich weiteten und er Maria fragte, ob sie irgendwo die Möglichkeit für einen DNA-Test habe…


End file.
